Slumming
by Fated to be Hated
Summary: Based on the Novel by Kristen D. Randle, except it goes 'Newsie' Style. Juliet and Sherry are best friends. Have been since they were babies. Now, they plan to do some 'slumming' for their coming out party. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Slumming

_Chapter 1 of Slumming_

Juliet Varietta was the daughter of one of the richest, and most sought after, lawyers. She lived in a house of extreme splendor, wore the fanciest and most fashionable attire, and was best friends with the daughter of the second most sought after Lawyer.

Sherry Conway was almost exactly opposite of Juliet. While Juliet was dark haired and diamond eyed, Sherry was fair, with dark, fierce eyes.

Their looks were carbon copies of theirpersonalities. Juliet was wild and almost unattainable, like her striking features, while Sherry was quiet and sweet, toned down like her own looks. But, both had a rather charming quality.

It was two weeks before their coming out party, that Juliet was hit with a rather, in her opinion, splendid idea.

"Who are you going to our party with?" Juliet asked, that familiar mischievous glint in her clear gray eyes.

"I don't know. My father mentioned Samuels asking me, but...it's _Samuels_." Sherry replied, setting down her favorite novel, a rather worn copy of _Jany Eyre. _

Juliet nodded, smiling along, "You know, I have been struck with a most wonderful idea."

Her friend looked on, a slight cautious look upon her features. "What?"

"I think we should go slumming!" Juliet said excitedly, keeping it to a whisper and jumping up.

"Slumming? That's a rather vulgar word. Where'd you pick it up?"

Juliet rolled her eyes and waved her hands, "I came up with it. It all happened on the way over here. I was just strolling along when a cute Newsboy asked me if I wanted to buy a 'pape.' So I bought one, and then, when I walked away, it hit me. Why not fix up a couple Newsboys and make them our dates! Nobody would ever know! We could say they are brothers from out west! And, they recently hit a ton of money, and they came to New York!"

Sherry listened, and then finally spoke up, "You don't think, Juliet. What about the Newsboys? Why in the world would they want to go waltzing around with two silly girls to a party full of rich old snobs?"

The dark haired girl heaved a sigh, "I did think about that Sher. We could just pay them. We have more then enough money."

So, it was decided that the two would go out the next day, and find two very cute newsboys...

A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! And I'd love for lotsa reviews to tell me what ya think about the first chapter. It's basically just an epilogue, so the other chapters will be much longer! Also, please don't judge the Juliet to quickly, she's rich and she doesn't know any better, ((sigh))

Also, please go check out my other fic, _Twilight_.

Disclaimer: For this entire fanfic, I do not own the characters you recognize, and I'll only take half the credit for the plot. The word slumming (and the title), and getting to know people you normally wouldn't comes from the wonderful writer Kristen D. Randle. She's got GREAT books so go and read them!


	2. Chapter 2 Spot

_Chapter 2 of Slumming_

_Title: Spot_

"So, I'm going to ask the guy that sold me the paper yesterday. And then, I'm going to take you to Manhattan, where you'll pick you're own!" Juliet said, enthusiastically.

Sherry rolled her eyes, "You sound as if you're picking a scarf out."

Juliet shrugged, "Well, I think they should feel honored. I mean, we're two gorgeous, rich girls, who want them to go to a coming out party with us. How could they say no? Look! There he is! Isn't he down right gorgeous?" She pointed to a good looking newsboy with red suspenders, blazing silver blue eyes, light brown hair, and a cane going through a belt loop that was calling out headlines at the corner of the street.

"He's good looking, but he definitely needs a bath." Sherry told her best friend.

"Just picture him in a suit! Mmm, I can picture it now. This is going to be the best party! Too bad I thought of this to late, or else we could have had a longer time to fix them up!" Juliet gave a soft sigh, then went over to him, "Can I buy a pape?" She asked, giving one of her infamous, heart melting smiles.

He gave one of his own, and took off his hat in respect, "Such a gorgeous goil desoives a good pape. Have one from da middle. It's still warm." He pulled one out and handed it to her as she handed him a penny.

She glanced at Sherry, gave an 'I-told-you-so' smirk. When she turned back, the boy was thanking her and already turning politely away. Her face heated up, and she tapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Excuse me." She said, her voice ringing clearly.

"Yes, miss? Is your pape bad?" He asked, though in his eyes you could tell he didn't care.

"Well, no." Juliet admitted, "But, I wanted to offer you a business proposition."

He started at her, "Ise don't take charity." He stated, and you could see it in his eyes, he was proud and what she just said had insulted him.

Juliet waved her hand, ignoring the insulted look, "No. It's a business opportunity. You'll be working." She smiled, "And I think you're just the man for it." Her flirtatious smile had gotten her in trouble before.

He looked her up and down, "Youse don't look like any hooker Ise seen befoah."

Sherry broke out in laughter, and the brunette shot her a look, turning her burning face back to the boy, a scowl on it, she said angrily, "No. I am not a Prostitute. I was merely going to propose to you a once in a lifetime thing. But, if you are going to insult me, then I guess I should take it to another _willing_ newsboy." Juliet turned away, the smallest smile on her lips, and Sherry knew she had gotten him.

As Juliet started walking away, the boy caught her arm, "Hold on a minute, dere, dollface. Ok, tell me what dis deal is, and Ise'll give ya an ansah."

Nodding her head in satisfaction, she said, "Very well, Mr..."

"Spot. Spot Conlon."

Juliet's eyes widened slightly, but she gave a nod, "Ok, Mr. Conlon. The proposition is this, I will pay you to go to my coming out party as my date. There, you will just have to act like a gentlemen. I will pay you, feed you, clean you up, and clothe you. All you have to do is help my friend find her own newsboy and go along with the story I have planned out. Got it? You have twenty-four hours to respond."

Spot nodded, "Ok, two questions."

Juliet nodded for him to go on.

"One is dis party? And where do I find you?"

"It's in two weeks. And meet me in Central Park. I'll warn you, though, there's going to be a lot of work put in. You have to act, talk, and dance like a gentlemen."

The newsboy nodded, "Ok, Ise'll give ya an ansah tomorrah. I recommend, for your friend, a guy by da name of Jack Kelly. Jus' ask a few newsboys, you'll find him." He smirked, lifted Juliet's hand up to his mouth, and kissed it lightly. Then, he turned and sauntered off, an air of power and arrogance surrounding him.

Juliet turned to Sherry, a triumphant smirk on her face, "This will be the biggest scam of all time. Who knew slumming could be so much fun?"

A/N: hehe! That was fun! Thank you all for the reviews! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review and tell me what you think!

Check out: **_Twilight_**


	3. Chapter 3 Jack

_Chapter 3 of Slumming_

_Title: Jack_

Jack stood next to the Horace Greenly statue, watching the boys play dice. He wasn't really paying attention to anything in particular when he heard his name. Looking in the direction of where Blink was standing, he saw the aforementioned person talking to two upper class girls.

"...recommended him for a job we want him to do." One girl was explaining. She was petite with dark hair and crystal blue eyes, and very gorgeous in Jack's view.

Strutting over, Jack took one final puff of his cigarrette and then tossed it into the street. "I hoid me name." He said.

The second girl, whose back had been to him, turned. She, too, was gorgeous. A couple inches taller then the dark haired one, but she had blonde hair and dark, chocolate eyes. Both had high cheek bones and perfectly chiseled aristocratic figures.

The first spoke, "So your Jack Kelly?" She asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Why yes I am, miss." He said, taking his hat off with a flourish, "Mind tellin' me what I can do for you lovely ladies?"

"Well, we'd like to talk to you in private..." She said, and all three turned to Blink.

He sighed, and Jack gave him a small push, "Ya hoid da lady, Blink." He said.

Blink rolled his eyes, "Ise'll tell Sarah." He smirked, though, and walked away.

Jack turned back to the two girls and waited expectantly. "Well," The first one, who seemed the more out going of the two, began, "We just got done talking to your friend, Spot Conlon. We've offered him a job and he might accept. We need one more guy, and he says you'd be perfect."

"Well, dat's awful nice of ol' Spot, but Ise preffer to hear da proposition befoah Ise make up me mind." Jack told her, looking around, as if disinterested, but when really these two girls intrigued him.

The first girl smiled, "I'm Juliet Varietta. This here is my best friend Sherry Conway. We are having a coming out party in two weeks and we want it to be a party that no one will forget, so we are asking two select newsboys to go as our dates. We'll feed you, clothe you, teach you how to walk, talk, and dance like a gentlemen. Spend every waking moment to perfect you into the ideal men. We even have a story about how you guys became rich and came to Manhattan."

Juliet took a breath and gave a bright smile, "So, what do you think?"

"What's in it foah me?" Jack asked.

Juliet's hands went up, "Oh, don't worry! We're willing to pay you a richly sum!"

Jack lit up a cigaret, and studied the two, "When do ya need an ansah?"

"Tomorrow in Central Park."

"Well, Ise'll think about it." He turned away, then stopped, turned back around, "Which of ya two will I be goin' wit?"

"Sherry." Juliet said, flourishing her hands at her friend. Sherry blushed and gave a small smile.

Jack smiled back at her, "Alright, see ya two lovely ladies tamorrah."

He smiled as he walked away. He'd, of course, talk to his boys about it. It was a very good deal. All he had to do was pretend to be a gentlemen. When he had enough money, him and Sarah could go on their way to Santa Fe and never come back...

A/N: hehehe! Fun chapter! Hmmm, interesting...now, while you review ponder the following questions:

Will Jack and Spot say yes?

If they do, can they stand Juliet and her perfectionism ways?

How will Sherry feel?

Can they pull it off?

And, Will Jack and Sarah's relationship be able to survive these two new girls?

Ok, thanks to all review! Please tell me if you like this chapter!

Check out: **_Twilight _**


End file.
